


Unforgettable

by Serena_chan



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never forget your first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Also available at my [LiveJournal page](http://hourglass244.livejournal.com/6532.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I'm telling you, man, Donna is the one for me!" Larry Butz announced, waving around his chopsticks.

"Where have I heard that before?" Phoenix muttered sarcastically. Still, he had to smile at his friend's blind determination that every girl he met was "the one." Some things never changed.

Earlier that day, he'd been staring boredly out the window at the rain--and wishing he wasn't in between clients--while listening to Maya and Pearl argue about whether they should be watching Pink Princess or Kids' Masterpiece Theatre. They had just turned on him, demanding that he choose, when Larry had burst through the office door, bemoaning the fact that his newest flame was being forced to testify in court today. Reluctantly, Phoenix had allowed himself to be dragged along (with Maya and Pearls in tow) by Larry to watch the court proceedings.

The case was a fairly simple one: a young actress had been killed by her understudy in order to obtain the leading role in a new play. Donna, Larry's girlfriend, had been friends with the actress and had actually witnessed the crime from the back of the theater.

It had been a long time since Phoenix had been to the courthouse to simply observe a trial. Edgeworth was the prosecuting attorney, and Phoenix once again marveled at just how good he really was. Usually when he encountered his old school friend in court, they were on opposite sides of the bench and he was so busy trying to find contradictions that he had no time or desire to be impressed by the skills of his sometimes-rival.

Edgeworth was truly magnificent. He was in full command of the entire courtroom and its proceedings; carefully guiding the witnesses through their testimonies, exposing lies, presenting evidence, shouting out a forceful objection anytime the poor defense attorney made any feeble attempt to justify his client's actions...

It hadn't taken long for the judge to hand down his guilty verdict, and the moment the gavel sounded, Larry was out of his seat, sprinting toward his girlfriend. A few minutes (and some serious PDA) later, Larry suggested that they all get some takeout to celebrate. Phoenix had agreed--he couldn't exactly say no when Maya was practically drooling at the thought and Pearls was eagerly asking if they could get Chinese like last time.

Edgeworth, who had apparently spotted their little group while he had been gathering up his paperwork, was inching uneasily toward the door. However luck was apparently not with him as Larry managed to spot him just as he had his hand on the doorknob.

So here they all were, eating Chinese takeout and listening to the rain that was still beating down outside Wright & Co. Law Offices. Larry and Maya were stuffing their faces on the sofa with Pearl sitting close by, trying in vain to keep them from dripping sauce on the carpet. Edgeworth was leaning against the wall, gazing out the window and looking uncomfortable. Phoenix could almost hear him mentally counting down the seconds until he could make his escape without seeming rude. The only one who had actually managed to avoid their little "party" was Donna, who was already late for a photo shoot.

"Wasn't my little Donna something today, Edgey?" Larry was saying. "The way she kept her cool even when she was being cross-examined! I'm telling you, the second I met her it was love at first sight...and the fact that she's named 'Donna' just sealed the deal. C'mon, Nick, you know it's destiny!"

"Umm, what does her name have to do with anything?" Pear asked, always interested when love was the topic.

"Well, that particular name's always held a special place in my heart," Larry explained, "because that was the name of the first girl I ever kissed."

"How romantic!" sighed Pearl. Phoenix thought he saw Edgeworth roll his eyes.

"Yep! You never forget your first kiss," Larry went on. "I remember mine just like it was yesterday: Donna Hallsworth, 6th grade picnic. She was so pretty with her little red curls and those big green eyes..." He trailed off, lost in the memory, before giving himself a little shake. "Hey Edgey, who was yours with?"

"What?" Edgeworth's head snapped around to stare at his friend.

"Your first kiss," Larry prodded. "I already know about Nick's."

"O-Oh?" Edgeworth was suddenly looking more than a little uncomfortable. He shot an uneasy glance at Phoenix.

"Well, he never would tell me straight out," Larry pouted. "But I remember who his first girlfriend was, back in high school. He would have told me if he'd kissed anyone before that."

The other man visibly relaxed before turning back to the window and muttering something about some girl in law school. Phoenix said nothing, but he was suddenly looking thoughtful.

It wasn't long after that that Maya announced it was time for her to take Pearly home, and Larry offered to give them a ride to the train station. As they filed out, Edgeworth moved to follow but was stopped by a single word from Phoenix.

"Liar."

Shutting the door that he'd been about to leave through, Edgeworth turned to face Phoenix. "Excuse me?"

"The girl in law school," Phoenix said pointedly, "she wasn't your first."

He watched the play of emotions across the prosecutor's face going from shock to embarrassment and back to his carefully schooled, blank expression. "I wasn't sure you remembered that," he said at last.

"Of course I do," Phoenix said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Larry's right about that, at least. You never forget your first kiss."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

A small boy with black spiky hair tore across the schoolyard. He finally came to a halt beside another boy who was sitting under a tree, hunched over a book.

"Miles! Miles!" the young Phoenix gasped. "I finally figured out where Larry disappears to during break!"

Miles looked up, interested. Phoenix flopped on the ground next to his friend and tried to regain his breath.

"He's hiding in the bushes behind the library," he said, purposefully lowering his voice. "He's watching this boy and girl from the junior high. They were... _kissing_." This last word was said in a secretive whisper.

Young Miles wrinkled his nose in thought. "Why would he be watching something like that?" he wondered. When kissing came on the television, one of them would usually change the station.

They were quiet for a while as Miles went back to his reading. Phoenix, however, was thinking.

"What do you think it's like?" Phoenix tentatively asked. "You know, to kiss someone?"

Miles shut his book and pondered this for a moment. "I guess it must be nice," he concluded, "or else people wouldn't do it all the time."

"What I don't understand is why anyone would want to do it with some stupid ol' girl!" said Phoenix, whose 9-year-old mind still associated girls with words like 'cooties.'

"I know," Miles agreed. They were silent once more until he added, "I wouldn't mind it with you."

"W-What?" Phoenix wasn't sure why, but his face suddenly felt very hot.

"I don't think I would mind kissing," Miles said slowly, thoughtfully, "if it was with you, Phoenix."

"Oh." Phoenix picked at the grass at the base of the tree. "Do...you want to try it?"

Miles hesitated as though he hadn't really expected the other boy to say yes. "Okay."

The two boys faced each other, and Phoenix grinned the way he always did when he was nervous. Slowly, they leaned forward, and their lips met. It was more just them pressing their mouths together than an actual kiss, but Phoenix was struck by how warm and soft the other boy's lips were.

When they finally parted, he noted that Miles' cheeks were pink and his eyes bright. Something about that made Phoenix want to kiss him again.

"Do... Do you think that was right?" he asked.

A small smile slowly spread across Miles' face, and he nodded, apparently satisfied. "Yeah. I think it must have been."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Edgeworth watched the small smile tug at the corners of Phoenix's mouth, his eyes far away, remembering. Something inside him felt unusually warm, but he pushed it roughly aside as he always did with unnecessary emotions.

"Stop grinning like that, Wright," he said coldly. "We were just two foolish children who didn't realize the way the world works."

Phoenix frowned. "I imagine it works that way for some..."

"But not for men like us, Wright," he stated with more conviction than he felt. Turning toward the door once more, he delivered one final blow. "Besides, I hardly remember it anymore."

Phoenix stood angrily, feeling something inside him snap. Their sweet, innocent declaration of affection was one of his fondest childhood memories. How dare Edgeworth act like it was something that wasn't worth remembering!

Advancing on the retreating form of his rival, he spun him around and roughly brought their lips together. The kiss was every bit as awkward as their first. This time their lips met a little too hard, and Edgeworth's briefcase was trapped between them.

Jerking away as though he'd been burned, Edgeworth stared at Phoenix in shock. The other man had that triumphant gleam in his eyes like he did in court when he was exposing a particularly damning contradiction.

"Ring any bells?" he asked.

It took every ounce of self-control that Edgeworth possessed to keep his voice from shaking. "No."

Steeling himself, he left the office quickly before the defense attorney had time to process his response.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Later that evening, Phoenix was relaxing in his apartment and mulling over the events of the day. He had just changed into a pair of comfy sweatpants and an Ivy University t-shirt when he heard a sharp, quick rap at his front door. Thinking that it must be the pizza he had ordered, he opened the door and stood rooted to the spot in shock.

Edgeworth was standing in his doorway, body language betraying how nervous he was--his shoulders stiff and his hand clutching the door frame with white knuckles. It was almost as though he was trying to keep himself from bolting. He refused to meet Phoenix's eyes.

"I...lied." The words sounded strained as though he had to physically force himself to say each one.

"W-What?"

"The kiss. I... I do remember it." Edgeworth finally met the gaze of the other man before him, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh." Was all Phoenix could think of to say.

Hesitantly, the prosecutor reached out to touch the defense attorney's shoulder, pushing him gently back into the apartment. Phoenix moved without complaint, curious when Edgeworth followed him across the threshold and shut the door behind him.

Moving slowly so as to give him time to react, Edgeworth used the hand still on Phoenix's shoulder to pull him close. His other hand slipped into the defense attorney's surprisingly soft spikes before leaning in to kiss him.

Phoenix let his eyes flutter closed. This kiss was warm and gentle and absolutely nothing like the others.

When Edgeworth pulled away, Phoenix followed him, claiming his lips once more. He gently prodded at the prosecutor's lips with his tongue, silently asking for entrance. After only a brief hesitation, Edgeworth's lips parted, and Phoenix got his first real taste of the man.

A knock at the door had them jerking apart quickly. Phoenix put his hand on the back of Edgeworth's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"That... That'll be the pizza," Phoenix said, his voice rough in a way that sent shivers down Edgeworth's spine.

"Pizza?"

"Yeah," Phoenix grinned. "You know, that stuff most normal people order when they don't feel like cooking or eating out?"

Edgeworth returned his smile somewhat sheepishly. "I can't even remember the last time I had pizza."

"Then stay," Phoenix invited.

"Stay?" There was a hopeful tone in the prosecutor's voice.

"Yeah," Phoenix nodded, moving toward the door. "We can eat, maybe watch a little TV. I've got some pajamas that I think will fit you. It'll be just like the sleepovers we had when we were kids."

Edgeworth watched as Phoenix payed for the pizza and carried it back into the apartment, a small smile on his lips.

"Just like when we were kids, hmm?" he murmured. Feeling bold, he added, "I hope you don't intend to spend the entire evening on childish endeavors, Wright, when there are far more...adult activities we could be engaging in."

The comment was worth it. Edgeworth watched in satisfaction as Phoenix blushed to the roots of his hair before smiling widely at him.

"I'm sure we can find time for both."

 

[Fin.]


End file.
